


Stars Are Forged Like Cations, Only More Enticing

by DaintyDuck_99



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 2nd person Musings, Chantelle's thoughts on the School Spirit episode, F/F, inaccurate cheerleading references for which I am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyDuck_99/pseuds/DaintyDuck_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chantelle ponders the reasoning behind the remarks of the incredible, unpredictable labyrinth that is Star Butterfly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Are Forged Like Cations, Only More Enticing

You watch the seconds trickle by and your body becomes an hourglass, tally for each and every one. 'Shaking your booty' and becoming a peach, human pyramid for the Spirit Squad has never been lackluster, but compared to the vibrant girl with haphazard bangs and a trail of sunny hair exploding from behind her, expressive as the spinning blue cogs perched above her inquisitive, adorable, upside-down question mark for a nose, compared to this girl, who bursts in without a routine, cheerleading is...predictable. Hell, this year's booty scooting strategy is nothing new; you've seen it done by other squads thousands of times. It's a staple, like the Barbie grin. 

But Star is spontaneous. You find yourself replaying her flustered blush, aimed at you like a spotlight and you can still almost feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. Why were you singled out..? Was she mesmorized at all? On Mewni, they probably didn't have cheerleaders to desensitize people/trolls/whoever to such body language, so Star got a full blast. Maybe she was impressed by the others? Maybe you attracted her galactic gaze especially, and it was her way of covering up. It shouldn't bother you...you don't even know her. But....

"Chantelle!" Brittany barks like a beautiful, inky angry bulldog and you drop your Gatorade in surprise. "Practice is almost over, and you haven't done any triple-air obliques yet! Get your head out of your ass!" 

You sigh and it's a melancholy dove in your chest, but mechanically you do as Brittany says. She too, has a sort of fire in her that nearly drew you like a moth to the flame, but it is doused by the perpetual frown, ugly upturned carpet wrinkle on her face, and you would only be burned by the flame if you could even get close enough to her heart. Star, on the other hand, is forged from positive sunlight streaming on a toasty stoop, a refuge for stray cats and people, too. 

No, you does not yet know Star Butterfly, but her exuberant personality is pulling you into her orbit and maybe one day, you will.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [She Wears Her Heart On Her Sleeve (And Her Face)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167498) by [thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus)




End file.
